James' Life as a Dad
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: Lily is pregnant at Hogwarts. It's her and James' last year. Will James survive his life a new father? I was formerly known as JakesGirl2010
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Yep…still don't own it.

**Just a quick A/N: I know I usually do Harry/Draco pairings…But one night I got thinking…what about James and Lilly? I know you all want to know! Don't worry peoples, I will keep on writing chappies for "Snake or Lion?", "Isobel Cullen" (for my Twilight fans), and "Revertio". This will be a two to four chapter story anyways. But…They might be long chappies! ^_^ **

Pregnant

November 1, 1979

Pregnant? H-how did this happen? We were careful…weren't we? I'm just beginning my Seventh Year! I can't raise a little brat! I mean I love her and I want to marry her…but a kid! Now!? I need to talk to Sirius and Remus…they'll know what to do.

I stood slowly from the bathroom floor. It was dinner…and I was avoiding Lily. I dug in my school bag until I found my CM or Communication Mirror. "Sirius," I mumbled.

Sirius' goofy grin filled the mirror. "Hey there, Jimmy boy! What's up?"

I felt my eye twitch. "Sirius…Call me 'Jimmy boy' one more time and you will become a dog…permanently."

He blanched. "Yikes…What's got your wand all twisted up?"

I sighed, "Lily's mffmmmfff."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Lily's what?"

"Mffmmmfff," I mumbled.

"What!?"

"Lily's PREGNANT!" I screamed into the mirror. I clamped my hand over my mouth.

Sirius just sat and blinked rapidly. "I-is it yours?"

"Yeah, it's mine," I sighed. "Sirius…What do I do?"

"Well…there's only one thing to do, mate. You need to be there for her and that bra…I mean kid."

I swallowed. "Yeah, yeah, you're absolutely right. But…what if the kid doesn't you know…love me?"

"Sorry, James, but the touchy feely stuff is more up Remus' ally. You should call him for this. See ya in the Common Room." The mirror became foggy then I could see only my pale reflection.

I took a deep breath and muttered, "Remus."

Remus' serious expression came into view. "James? Where on Earth are you!? Lily is worried sick! She says you two need to talk about something important! What's wrong?"

"Remus…relax. I'm in one of the boys' bathrooms. Lily's pregnant…and I'm the dad."

"…Whoa…you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…now. Sirius helped me decide to be there for the kid and Lily. But…what if the kid doesn't you know…love me?"

Remus grinned and shook his head. "James you are the most popular guy in school. Guys and girls alike would give anything to talk to you. You are well loved by your girlfriend, friends, and family. If this kid doesn't love you…then it got your brains."

"Yeah you're…Hey, wait a second!" Remus smiled and waved and all I saw once again was my reflection, this time smiling at me.

I left the bathroom and went down to the Great Hall. I was just about to open the doors when Lily burst through, tears streaming down her cheeks. I caught her and held her tight. She looked up at me with bright, shining green eyes. _I don't care if it's a boy or a girl…just let it have her eyes._

She got out of my grip and shoved my shoulders. "James Potter where have you been!? We need to talk about this," she gestured down to her stomach.

I took a step closer to her, my hands raised slightly. "You're right. I was thinking Harry James for a boy and Natalie Lillian for a girl…what do you think?"

Whatever she thought my response was going to be, it wasn't that. So instead of her original come back all she said was, "Huh?"

I took another step towards her and cupped her face with my hands. I looked her dead in the eye when I said, "I want to be there for you…and the baby. Lily, I want the three of us to be a family." At this point I released her face and dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?" I dug in my pants pocket until I found the little ring box. I held it up to her and opened the lid.

She stood awestruck for a second. Then, finally, she exclaimed, "Yes! Oh, Merlin, yes I'll marry you James Potter!" I slid the ring onto her finger and stood, allowing her to jump into my arms. "I like Harry James for a boy…But not Natalie Lillian for a girl. I'll pick the name if it's a girl."

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Whatever you want." I kissed her lips and when I pulled back held her out at arms length. "Is it really in there?" She nodded and placed my hand on her still flat stomach. "I have one thing to ask Lily…When you're far enough, can we find out what the sex is?"

"Yeah, sure, but why?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I think it's a little rude to call a human 'it'. If we find out the sex…and we already have picked out names…we can call the baby by name, instead of 'the baby' all the time."

She nodded. "That does make sense. Wow, that's scary. Something _you_ said actually made sense."

"Yeah, I'm glad…Hey! What is it today? National 'Make James Potter feel like an idiot day'?"

Lily grinned smugly. "And this is different than any other day because..."

"Today…we found out that we're going to have a baby."

February 5, 1980

"Do we get to find out the sex today, Madame Pomfrey?" I asked as I was literally bouncing up and down with excitement next to Lily's bed.

"Yes, you will, Mr. Potter…if you stop that bouncing." I stopped mid bounce. "Thank you." Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand above Lily's slightly swollen stomach and muttered a spell. A very blurry projection appeared above.

I smiled like an idiot when I saw my child for the third time. "Hey, you've gotten bigger since the last time we saw you," I cooed.

"And if I move my wand a little to the left…Ah, you can see your little boy even better."

Lily's face lit up with a huge grin. "Boy? James, did you hear that? We're gonna have a boy!"

I smiled down at her. "Yeah, yeah, I heard!"

We waited patiently as Madame Pomfrey checked Lily's and the baby's…Harry's vitals. Madame Pomfrey's brow furrowed as she told us, "Everything seems fine, but he is a little small."

I put my hands on Lily's stomach. "He'll be fine, right?"

"No worries. The baby will be fine."

I smiled. "Harry. Call him Harry."

Madame Pomfrey grinned and rolled her eyes. "You two may leave."

March 27, 1980

"So, James…who're gonna be the Godparents?" Sirius asked while we were working on our homework.

I glanced up from my Charms essay. "Uh…Lily's Muggle sister, Petunia, is gonna be Harry's Godmother. The Godfather will be…"

"James!" Lily called running down the stairs and into the Common Room. I sprang up from my seat and ran to her.

I grabbed her shoulders. "What? What is it? What's wrong? Is Harry okay?"

"James, calm down, everything is fine! I just wanted you to feel this." She placed my hand on her stomach.

"What am I supposed to be…?" I gasped. Harry had kicked me. I could feel it. He was actually moving around. "Sirius," I whispered. "Come here." I heard Sirius get up and felt him at my shoulder.

"What? What's up?" Sirius glanced at me then back down to Lily's stomach.

"Nothing. Just give me your hand." Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "I want you to feel your Godson kick."

Sirius smiled in disbelief, "Godson?"

"Did you have any doubt about it?" Sirius gave me his hand. I removed mine from Lily's belly and put Sirius' there. He just stared for awhile then gasped a little.

"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed. "That's the coolest thing I've ever felt."

Remus came down from the boys' dorm with a book in his hand. "What is?"

Sirius smiled at Remus. "Harry!"

Remus looked confused. "Harry? Who's Harry?" He looked at what Sirius was touching. "Oh! The baby! His name's Harry, then?

"Yep! My Godson's name is Harry!"

Remus chuckled, "Well congratulations." He came over to where the three of us stood.

"Remus, give me your hand!" Remus complied. Sirius removed his hand and put Remus' where his had been.

Remus smiled a little. "Lily, James…this is amazing." He removed his hand.

We all walked back to where Sirius and I had been sitting. We finished our homework then just relaxed. I had my arm wrapped around Lily's waist with my hand resting on the baby bump. I was absentmindedly rubbing circles there. Harry was lightly pressing his feet against Lily's abdominal wall. _I love you, Harry._

June 10, 1980

"Well, Lily, we're all set up. I just purchased us a house in Godric's Hallow. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms; we're all set."

Lily smiled sadly, "Yeah, sounds great James. I'm just going to miss Hogwarts, is all."

"Hey, look at the bright side Lily, in two months and eleven years, we'll be there again, watching Harry get sorted."

"Yeah, you're right," she grinned. The train whistle sounded. "Well, time to get off." I gave Lily my hand and hoisted her up.

I grabbed hers and my trunk from the luggage bin and dropped them to the floor. I turned to Sirius, "Look, mate, I need to ask you something."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Sure, what is it?"

I took a deep breath and continued. "If anything ever happens to me and Lily…_you need_ to take care of Harry. Lily's sister doesn't like wizards or witches…Harry'll have magical powers and I don't want him to not know love. Promise me this, Sirius."

Sirius put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "I promise."

I nodded and grinned, "Good. Uh…Thanks. Um…Don't forget to be at the church tomorrow at 9:30."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You can remind me when we wake up tomorrow. Jeez, James, did you forget that you and Lily can't move into that great house until you two are married? Her parents won't allow it…and neither will yours!"

Lily chuckled, "I'm already pregnant! What _else_ could _possibly_ happen to me?"

We were all laughing when we got off of the train for the last time.

July 30, 1980

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter!" I called as I jumped over the railing on the stairs, causing Lily to scream in surprise.

"James," she snapped. "You will need to stop doing that once Harry is born! I'd rather not have him crawling around underneath the railing and having you land on top of him."

"Lily," I said as I slung an arm over her shoulder. "_Relax_! I wouldn't land on top over Harry, I'd land _over_ him! When I land from a jump, I spread my legs apart. So, no worries!"

"James, you can be the most irrespons…ow," she gasped.

"Ow? What ow? Why ow?" I asked frantically.

Lily winced. "Well, at least this means he'll be early to classes."

I gulped, "Y-you mean…?"

Lily nodded. "Crap!" I screamed. "_Accio_ bag!" Lily's luggage came soaring to me. I caught it one handed and quickly ushered Lily to the fireplace. Once she was in, I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "St. Mungo's!" I dropped the Floo Powder out of my hand, and in seconds, we were spinning off to St. Mungo's.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Yep…Still don't own it.

Birth

"What do you mean I can't be with her?" I screamed, seething at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. But your wife needs an emergency C-section. No family members are allowed in the operating room."

"But—!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you're just going to have to wait. Besides, you're holding up the line!"

"But—!"

"NEXT!!"

I sulked out of the line and towards some chairs. We were in the maternity ward. So the only people in the waiting area were five other men. Men who were worried about their wives and children…Just like me.

I was too nervous to sit. So, I paced the floor for hours on end, watching, as one by one, the other men were escorted to their wives rooms so they could be with their families.

I swear I was about to go insane, when, finally a Healer came out and walked up to me. "Mr. Potter," he didn't ask if that was my name, he just knew. "Your wife and son are fine."

I collapsed in a chair. "Thank you, Healer. When can I see them?"

His brow furrowed. "Well…you can see your wife now…but your son…"

"What's wrong with him? You just told me they were both fine!"

"They are, they are! It's just, that some other Healers are running some tests to make sure you can take him home! You should be able to see him soon!"

I sighed. "You could have said that in the first place, instead of giving me a heart attack." The Healer chuckled lightly.

"Follow me, please." I followed him through a set of double doors and up numerous flights of stairs. Finally, he stopped outside of a room. I could see Lily through the window and I quickly opened the door and walked in.

"James!" Lily opened her arms wide at the sight of me and I immediately swallowed her in a warm embrace. "Oh, James, something's wrong with Harry, I just know it! I—!" Lily broke off amidst an onslaught of sobs.

The Healer cleared his throat, causing us both to jump; I didn't know he had followed me in. "I have just received word that your son is completely healthy. An Assistant Healer is bringing him down so you can hold him."

We thanked him and he left. "'Oh, James, something's wrong with Harry, I just know it!'" I mocked lightly.

Lily swatted my arm and said, "Oh, shut up, will ya?"

At that moment, an Assistant Healer came in pushing one of those things that hospitals keep babies in. "We gave him some nutrient potions, so you will be able to take him home. We also speeded up the development on his lungs. He is just like a normal baby…However, he is still quite small." The A.H. told us.

The A.H. pushed Harry right next to Lily and me then left the room. I indicated to Lily that she could hold him first. She held Harry for about five minutes before she passed him to me.

The second Harry was in my arms, he started to stir from his slumber. He yawned widely then slowly opened his eyes. My breath escaped me as I looked into two beautiful emerald orbs. I looked into Lily's eyes that were staring at me from my newborn sons face. I was in love all over again.

**A/N: Ok, all of my fanfictions are now officially off of my mom's laptop. Now I can type the new chapters on my new one. Ok, Bye! Oh, R&R please! This one has the possibility of being discontinued, so, unless you want that to happen...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Yep...Still don't own it.

Life

Newborn

It was a few days after we brought Harry home from the hospital. Harry was a happy baby during the day; he hardly cried at all. Unless he needed something of course. But at night, it was torture! He was up every two hours, crying. Lily and I would alternate who got up to tend to him. Now it was my turn.

Climbing out of bed, I glanced at the alarm clock. I groaned. 2:30 in the morning! I walked out into the hallway and made my way into the nursery. Stepping inside, I cooed, "Harry, shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, Daddy's here. Daddy's here." I made my way over to his crib and gently lifted him into my arms.

I made my way over to the changing table and removed Harry's dirty diaper. After putting him into a new pair of pajamas, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of breast milk for Harry and put it in the microwave for fifteen seconds. Once it beeped, I screwed on a cap and put it near Harry's mouth, after testing the temperature.

I stood in the kitchen feeding the bottle to Harry. The only noise in the room was Harry sucking down the milk and the crickets outside. Overall, it was very soothing. I looked down at Harry and saw that his eyes were drooping as he finished the bottle.

Once he finished, I removed the bottle from his mouth with a small _pop_. I placed a rag over my shoulder and placed his chin on the cloth. I rubbed and patted his back until he burped.

Smiling softly, I cradled him in my arms, and removed the cloth. I made my way back upstairs and into the nursery. I kissed Harry's head and placed him back in his crib.

_When will we be able to fly together? I love him, but, he's so boring right now!_

Three Months

"Harry, sweetheart, where's Daddy?" Lily bounced Harry in her lap.

Harry looked around until he finally spotted me, leaning against the doorframe. He gurgled at me and smiled. I walked over to him, holding a rattle in my hand. I kneeled in front of Harry and shook the rattle in front of him.

Harry watched as I moved the rattle back and forth in of his eyes. He squeeled and swatted at the toy, effectively knocking it from my hand. "Good job, Prongslett!" I grabbed Harry and spun him around. The living room was soon filled with laughter.

I sat down on the ground next to the coffee table with Harry in my lap. My wand was stabbing me in the thigh so, I removed it from my pocket and set it on the table. "Lily, I was thinking Padfoot and Moony can come over next weekend. What do you think?"

Lily thought for a moment before she answered. "I'm sure that would be fine. Will Remus be okay, though? I mean, the full moon is next Friday."

I nodded. "Remus'll be fine. I remember when the full moon was on a Sunday during school! He was exhausted, but, he was always in class the next day!" I chuckled slightly.

"Well, if you say so. I'll Floo call Sirius tomorrow and...HARRY! PUT DOWN DADDY'S WAND!"

I jumped sky high and looked down at my son. He was sucking on the business end of my wand! I quickly yanked it out of his grip and handed it to Lily, who placed it on a high bookshelf.

Harry started crying the second I ripped my wand from him. I propped him up on my shoulder and started rubbing his back and neck. He finally calmed down after five minutes.

One Week Later

"Moony, Padfoot!" I jumped over the banister and hugged my two best friends.

"Prongs!" They shouted in unison. We had a slightly awkward three person hug-only awkward because of the number of people; Sirius, Remus, and I are practically brothers.

I led Sirius and Remus into the living room, inviting them to have a seat. Sirius flopped on the couch next to Remus. "Hey, Prongs?" Sirius asked, looking around. "Where's Tiger-Lily?"

"Oh, she's upstairs dressing Harry." I told him, sitting down in my armchair.

"No, I'm not. I'm walking down the stairs with a clean, freshly dressed, Harry Potter." Lily walked out into the living room, Harry on her hip.

"Hi, Prongslett!" Sirius hopped up off of the couch and took Harry from Lily. Harry clapped and smiled at Sirius.

Sirius sat back down and sat Harry up in his lap, facing Remus. "Say 'hi' to Uncle Moony, Harry!" Sirius took Harry's tiny hand and made him wave to Remus.

Remus smiled, "Hi, Harry. How are you today, huh?" Remus gently took Harry from Remus and cuddled with him.

I watched Remus interact with 'his cub'. Even though Harry wasn't his child, his wolf insticts told him that Harry was his cub, even if it wasn't by blood.

"Rem?" Lily called, softly. "I know you haven't seen your cub in awhile, but, it's Harry's tummy time."

Remus' brow furrowed. Finally he said, "Alright, I understand, Lily. Can I just hold him later?"

"Of course you can." Lily took Harry and placed him on the floor.

"Hey, Sirius, Remus, come with me into the kitchen. Let these two have some alone time." I stood and made my way into the kitchen.

I leaned against the counter, the other two copied my pose against the opposite counter. "It's always harder after the full moon, huh, Moony?"

Remus sighed and rubbed his face. "Yeah. The wolf is still rearing its furry head. I know Harry isn't mine, but he is my cub. I just feel so...protective over him. I can't help it!"

I walked over to Remus and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Lily and I understand, Remus. We know, and it's okay."

"GUYS! COME IN HERE, QUICK! IT'S HARRY!" Lily screamed from the other room.

Remus was the first one out of the room, with me and Sirius hot on his heels. We stopped as we saw Harry roll over from his back and onto his stomach. Sirius, Remus, and I looked at each other for a moment before cheering, "Way to go, Harry! Good boy!"

_Finally, some excitement!_

Harry's First Birthday

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Lily and I called as we walked into his room that morning.

Harry stood up in his crib. "Muhma, Dahdee! Tis!"

Lily and I laughed together and made our way to the crib. I lifted Harry out of the crib and placed him on my hip. Lily and I both kissed a cheek each.

We headed down into the living room and sat down on the couch. Suddenly, bright green flames shot out from the fireplace and Remus' head was in the flames.

"Unca Moo'y!"

"Remus!" Lily and I called in unison.

"Hi, James, Lily." He smiled at us. Then turned his gaze to Harry. "Hello, my cub. I'm so sorry I can't be here today. I'll try to come over tomorrow, okay?"

"Unca Moo'y cum pway toon?" Harry pouted when he heard that his favorite Uncle-after his Godfather, of course-wasn't coming to see him today.

Remus smiled sadly. "Very soon, my cub. I would come today, but...Uncle Moony is...sick. He'll be all better tomorrow."

"Unca Moo'y tick? Muhma, make Unca Moo'y betta!" Harry turned his gaze on Lily.

We all had a good laugh at that. "Mummy already read Uncle Moony a story and gave him his medicine." Lily assured our son.

"Tay." Harry said to Lily. He turned his attention back to the fireplace. "Hawwy wuv Unca Moo'y!"

Remus smiled softly. "I love you, too, my cub. Happy birthday." He turned his attention back to us. "Sirius sends his best wishes and love. He'll try to make it when he can. I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Lily and I said, somewhat sadly.

"Buhbye!" Harry called and waved.

I gave Harry to Lily and stood. I started to pace around the room. A habit of the past few months. Ever since Dumbledore told us Voldemort was trying to find us and kill us. I hated being stuck inside. I missed flying, missed taking walks with Lily and Harry in the park, I just missed being outside in general! I knew that it was for the safety of my family that we went into hiding. I looked over at Harry, the reason we were in hiding. I then realized that I would suffer through a lifetime of hiding if it meant keeping him safe.

_I'll keep him safe...even if I die trying._

**A/N: The last chapter! So sad! :'( Oh well. I hope you all liked James' Life as a Dad! Please read and review! One story down...three more to finish! Then I post a new one! Once Revertio, Hush, My Prince, and Welcome to my Life are complete, of course! Well, I love you all! Byesies! ;)**


End file.
